The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘USCALI99’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hikone, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the program is to create new heat-tolerant and disease-resistant Calibrachoa cultivars with semi-upright plant habit and attractive flower colors.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Apr. 15, 2000 of a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number C2903, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number K-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was selected by the Inventor on Jun. 24, 2001 in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since Jun. 25, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.